


Special Day

by gapyeartragedy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 3x01, Canon Rewrite, Cheating, F/F, Ft Spanish wife Maria, Smut, Smut that is trying to pretend it had a plot, Sort of? - Freeform, Villanelle's wedding day, Villaneve, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapyeartragedy/pseuds/gapyeartragedy
Summary: 3x01 but Eve crashes Villanelle's wedding instead of Dasha.-“Nice?” Eve laughed in disbelief. “You ruined my life.”“Yeah, but you’re about to get a really good orgasm out of it so…"
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 34
Kudos: 410





	Special Day

Eve had gone manic. That was the only way to describe it. 

She hadn’t been able to stop since Kenny came to her apartment that night and sat on her floor and drank tea with her and told her that he was still investigating. He was still keeping track of the Twelve. He was still keeping track of a certain blonde that Eve quickly made him shut up about. 

_ Totally done with her _ is what she told him.  _ Not going down that road again _ . 

But there she was. Going down the road she swore she would never travel again. She couldn’t stop herself from asking Kenny where she was or how she was doing. All he could give her was a location, a dot on a map that for months had stayed somewhat stationary. 

It kept her up for days, tossing and turning in bed and absentmindedly touching the spot on her chest where the bullet should’ve come out on the other side. Pressing her nails into the skin until it conjured up a memory of the pain she once felt from the wound. The pain that Villanelle caused her. A bullet in her back that should’ve killed her. 

Instead of being scared of the idea of Villanelle, Eve was intrigued. And angry and confused. And her heart would race when she thought of her which would make her lightheaded. After days of feeling this way, she couldn’t resist looking at the location Kenny had begrudgingly sent her, warning her not to get caught up in it again. 

_ Spain _ . 

Eve was surprised that she had stayed in Europe. Villanelle was far, but not far enough. Not far enough to discourage her from looking up flights at 3 A.M. and booking one without a second thought. She wasn’t thinking twice about any of this, her mind going too fast. 

And somehow, with hardly anything left to her name and a small bag, Eve got there. She followed the small pinned location, ignoring Kenny’s worried texts when he started tracking her too after she didn’t respond for days. 

**Kenny:** _“Eve, what are you thinking??”_

That was the thing. She wasn’t thinking. She hadn’t even taken the time to consider what she would walk into when she got there. To Eve, nothing was going to stop her from seeing the blonde whose face hadn’t left her mind. She had tried to push her so far back into the depths of her brain until she came rushing forward that night thanks to Kenny, crashing to the front of her mind like the most devastating tsunami. Now she was all Eve could think about. Again. 

She needed closure. That’s what she was telling herself at least. Being left for dead and getting nothing but radio silence for half of a year wasn’t how Eve ever imagined their relationship ending. 

“It’s a private residence. I can’t take you any further,” a voice spoke up, pulling Eve out of her thoughts and back to the reality that was her taxi driver looking over his shoulder at her and expecting his pay. 

Shoving a few crumpled banknotes into his hand, Eve climbed out of the car and watched as it drove away, leaving her at the large black gate that was open just wide enough for Eve to slip through. 

Checking her phone for the tenth time in the past twenty minutes, she saw that Villanelle’s pin had stayed in the same spot. The spot which ended up being a home at the end of the long, dirt drive that looked more like a castle to Eve. She wasn’t surprised that this was where Villanelle had decided to stay. 

As she quickly made her way to the large double doors that were propped open to welcome the guests, Eve almost missed the white sign that stood there. She couldn’t make out the words, silently cursing at herself for never following through with learning Spanish. The adrenaline that was rushing through her body didn’t allow her to stay too long and try to decipher it, instead carrying her down the vast and beautifully decorated hallway when she heard murmurs of laughter and talking. 

A year ago, Eve would’ve never walked into someone’s home like this. She would’ve been worried about getting hurt or caught. But, after getting shot and taking a man’s life, Eve couldn’t find it in herself to be scared anymore. She had defied the things that scared her the most and nothing could ever beat that in her books. Plus, the doors were open to the home anyway. 

Turning a corner, she saw the flowers decorating almost every surface and an empty room with tables draped with white cloths and large centerpieces. Then she heard it. That voice that she would never forget. The accent that formed around words in a way that Eve had memorized. 

“When we met, I’d just had a really bad breakup. It was really bad…”

Eve couldn’t see her but she followed that familiar sound, turning another corner and taking quiet steps against the marble floors. Her heart was beginning to race and she could feel the throbbing in her forehead.

“But when I think about my ex today, I realize…”

Eve couldn’t feel her throat or her hands and her lungs wouldn’t fill with air. She knew that if she took another step she could peer into the room and would be faced with the one person she never thought she’d see again.

“I am so much happier now she’s dead.” 

There were a few uncomfortable chuckles from other people in the room and Eve thought she might pass out. Right there on the ridiculously polished marble floors. Maybe she would hit the ground and wake up in her bed and this would all be a dream. She hadn’t slept in days and this could be some strange story that her sleep-deprived mind came up with. 

But, the sounds of clinking glasses filled the room and echoed down the hallway, pulling Eve back into her very real reality. Without another thought, she took that last step forward. She was met with the sight of tables of people all turned to the two women standing up at the front of the room, sipping from their champagne glasses as they smiled at each other. And although it had been months, Eve knew that face the second she saw it. 

It was like she had tunnel vision. All the people who were talking to one another were completely blocked out of Eve’s mind. The woman standing there in a white dress had disappeared. The only person who stood there was Villanelle, dressed in a black suit with a glass of champagne in her hand and a passive smile on her face. 

For once, Eve’s mind couldn’t move fast enough. It had completely shut down at the sight in front of her. Her feet were anchored to the ground, stopping her from running away. All she could do was stand there as Villanelle’s eyes scanned the crowd of people and landed on her. 

_ Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. _

Suddenly, it was like that tsunami had crashed once again. All the air came rushing back into her lungs at once and her feet stumbled, making Eve clumsily step back against the wall as Villanelle set her glass down, her eyes narrowing the instant they met Eve’s. 

Eve watched with wide eyes as the blonde made her way across the room in a rush, brow furrowed and with a look that could kill, leaving her wife reaching out for her and everyone whispering in confusion.

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion but simultaneously moving at the speed of light as Villanelle grabbed Eve by the shirt forcefully, knocking any of the words out of her as she dragged her a few steps and into a room, kicking the door closed and shoving Eve against it. 

Eve tried to push at her suit-clad chest but it was to no avail, not being able to even match the strength Villanelle had, especially in a moment of rage like that. 

“Get off of me!” Eve yelled, grabbing at the blonde’s hands as one tightened its grip on her shirt and the other found its way around Eve’s neck, fingers squeezing just hard enough to make her stop resisting. 

Breathing heavily and keeping a firm grip on the other woman, Villanelle tried to take in what was happening. Eve was  _ alive _ . Eve was at her wedding and now she was pinned against the door with Villanelle’s fist around her neck. It didn’t make sense. She left her for dead. And now her heart was racing even faster and all of the rage and confusion was going to her head and she couldn’t think or stop herself as she leaned forward and slammed her lips into Eve’s. 

A mix of a groan and whimper left Eve’s constricted throat and every atom in her body was screaming at her to try to fight her way out and get away but she couldn’t. Her heart felt like it was going to crash through her chest and she couldn’t figure out which reason to blame it on. It could’ve been Villanelle’s rough kisses that stung her lips or the tight hold on her neck or Villanelle’s body pressed against hers or the anger or the want. Or all of it. 

All she could do was kiss back, Eve’s lips fighting just as hard against Villanelle’s, both of them panting and trying to aggressively prove who was in control even though it was undoubtedly Villanelle, her hand tightening around Eve’s throat as a reminder when the other woman was getting too forceful. 

“I shot you,” Villanelle said irritably against Eve’s lips, coming out more like a low groan between the messy kisses. 

“And you did a terrible job,” Eve bit back, making Villanelle pull away just enough to be able to meet Eve’s eyes with a glare. 

“So you show up at my wedding? I could kill you right now if I wanted to.” 

“Do it,” Eve spat. All of her previous adrenaline had turned into a rush of anger. At least that’s what she thought it was. It was hot and bubbling up inside her and it made her head and her chest ache. She wasn’t scared or intimidated anymore. 

Although Villanelle was looking at Eve, touching Eve, pressing her body against Eve, it felt like she was a different person. Someone who actually spoke to her with force and didn’t waver. She didn’t tremble under her touch like she had months before. Finally. This Eve was standing her ground and Villanelle felt like a fire had been lit inside her at the sight. 

Instead of listening to Eve’s taunting, Villanelle loosened her grip on her neck and grabbed her by the jaw instead, her fingers pressing into Eve’s soft skin as she tilted her head and brought her mouth back to hers, kissing her again. And all the times Villanelle had imagined what Eve tasted like or how soft her lips felt came flooding back to her mind. 

Sinking her teeth into the other woman’s lip, Eve heard a groan form in Villanelle’s chest and could feel the way her body pressed her even further against the door. Eve had never been grabbed like that before or kissed so roughly or passionately. As much as she wanted to be mad, she could feel that anger slipping away piece by piece every time Villanelle continued to kiss her back. The force and the aggressiveness was still there but Eve struggled to blame it on her anger. 

Reaching between them, Eve popped open the single button of Villanelle’s jacket and the blonde used Eve’s momentary lapse of attention to readjust, slipping one her of legs between Eve’s and pinning her to the door with her hips. If she wasn’t so hyperfocused on every sound and movement coming from Eve, she might’ve missed the small sigh that fell from her lips at the contact. 

“Why the hell did you get married?” Eve said somewhat breathlessly against Villanelle’s mouth, trying to keep up with the kisses. 

“She has a nice house,” Villanelle responded, causing Eve to scoff and Villanelle to kiss the other woman forcefully before continuing. “And we have really amazing sex.” Her words were punctuated with the press of her thigh between Eve’s legs, causing her back to arch against the door. 

“And sometimes,” the blonde continued, one hand still on Eve’s jaw while the other found its way to her hip. “I think about you during it.” 

As much as Eve tried to resist it, she couldn’t stop her hips from rocking forward against Villanelle’s thigh at her words.

It was sick. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this. Villanelle tried to kill her. Villanelle just got married to another woman. But Villanelle had a way of making Eve absolutely lose all of her inhibitions and she couldn’t fight back, especially with Villanelle’s tight grip on her. A firm hold on her jaw and her hip. Eve silently wondered if they would leave marks on her skin. 

“Do you think about me, Eve?” Villanelle mumbled against Eve’s lips, using her grip on her jaw to turn her head to the side as she started trailing open-mouthed kisses across her cheek and below her jaw, nipping at her skin. 

“No,” Eve breathed out, but it was shaky and Villanelle didn’t believe her for a second. 

“No?” Villanelle said, faking a disappointed tone. Pressing her thigh against Eve again, she pulled Eve’s hips forward and forced friction between the two of them, feeling the way she shuddered. “Then why are you here?”

Every one of Villanelle’s words were murmured against Eve’s skin and her breath hit her neck and her teeth sunk into her skin and Eve was glad that Villanelle had a hold on her otherwise she was sure she’d crumple to the floor. 

“I-I don’t-” Eve tried to come up with something but she couldn’t. Not when Villanelle’s hand left her hip and pushed her shirt up and popped open the button to Eve’s jeans so effortlessly. She didn’t take a second to think about whether this is what she wanted when she showed up. That didn’t matter. What did matter was that she wanted it now, her hips grinding against Villanelle’s thigh shamelessly as the other woman worked the zipper down. 

“Is it because you wanted me to touch you?” Villanelle’s voice was low in Eve’s ear, making goosebumps rise all over her body. 

Eve didn’t reply. Her breathing picked up though. And her hips kept rocking against Villanelle’s thigh. And her hands found the lapel’s of the other woman’s jacket, her fingers tightly gripping the pristine, black fabric. 

“Even though I shot you?” Villanelle said, her tone unwavering and deep. 

Her hand slipped into Eve’s jeans, the only barrier between her fingers and Eve’s skin being the thin underwear sitting on Eve’s hips. 

“Even though I ruined your marriage?”

Dragging her fingertips over the material, Villanelle could feel that they were damp already. Eve shivered under the touch and the blonde pulled away from Eve’s neck just enough to be able to watch her face and see the way her eyes fluttered. 

“And made you kill a man.”

Eve’s hips involuntarily rocked forward, Villanelle’s fingers pressing against her. Her lips fell open but Eve didn’t give the other woman the satisfaction of hearing her moan.

Even though Villanelle did all of those things to her, the only thing that Eve could think about was how the other woman’s fingers would feel if they sunk into her. 

Eve felt inebriated. Her head was swimming and she couldn’t feel her legs and every other thought that didn’t revolve around the woman pressed against her didn’t exist. 

She told herself that this was okay. It can happen once. Just this time and then they’ll never have to see each other again. Eve won’t ever have to be embarrassed at the fact that Villanelle’s twisted words were turning her on. 

Just when Villanelle started to apply the right amount of pressure between Eve’s legs, she withdrew her hand. Eve let out a whimper at the loss, a blush tinting her cheeks when she heard how desperate she sounded. When she opened her eyes, she was met with Villanelle’s gaze. It was hard but she was also searching Eve’s face for something. Maybe it had finally hit her that Eve was there. Eve was kissing her and was alive and breathing within inches of her own face. 

It was like they were silently speaking to each other in that moment because seconds later both of their hands started furiously tugging at each other's clothes. It was a frenzy of messy, distracted kisses between pulling off shirts and tugging at bra clasps. 

“I can’t believe you showed up to my wedding dressed like this,” Villanelle said breathlessly as she dropped Eve’s shirt onto the floor, reconnecting their lips the second she could. 

Eve didn’t answer, knowing Villanelle was just trying to get a rise out of her, unhooking the expensive looking bustier that Villanelle was wearing and dropping it to the ground. The blonde was left in her sheer top and the jacket that looked too good on her for Eve to discard it. Reaching up, Eve tugged at the hair tie that held Villanelle’s blonde hair back in a neat ponytail, letting it cascade over her shoulders instead. 

As much as Eve wanted to stop kissing Villanelle and take in the view of the other woman, she couldn’t. She had absolutely no control over her body in that moment. No control over how hard she kissed Villanelle back. No control over her hand that reached for Villanelle’s, guiding it back down between their bodies. 

Villanelle didn’t waste another moment, slipping her hand back into Eve’s pants but this time without any layers between them. Eve gasped into the kiss when Villanelle dragged her fingers slowly through her folds, feeling how soaked Eve already was. 

“I always knew you’d get this wet for me,” Villanelle said and Eve could feel her smirking against her lips.

“Shut up,” Eve groaned, her hips rocking forward despite her annoyance. 

“ _ Eve _ ,” Villanelle said with a pointed tone, pulling her face away, leaving only a few inches between them. “You should be nice to the person with their hand in your pants,” she scoffed, giving the other woman a look of disapproval. 

“Nice?” Eve laughed in disbelief. “You ruined my life.”

“Yeah, but you’re about to get a really good orgasm out of it so…,” Villanelle shrugged. 

As if to prove her point, and to stop anymore arguing on Eve’s part, Villanelle started rubbing her fingers in circles around the spot that she knew would have Eve trembling. 

She watched as Eve dropped her head back against the door, her eyes closing as Villanelle kept expertly moving her fingers. She could hear the way that her breathing started to pick up even more, small pants leaving her lips. Villanelle wanted to kiss her and swallow any noise that Eve rewarded her with but she also wanted to watch. She wanted to see every face Eve would make or the way her hands tried to find someplace on Villanelle’s body to settle. 

Eve let her hands go wherever they wanted, feeling the thin mesh of Villanelle’s shirt beneath her palms as she ran them up the other woman’s sides. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, her hands shaking from the adrenaline and the pleasure from Villanelle’s unrelenting touch between her legs. She wanted to touch her too. Their current position wasn’t the most practical and Eve’s head was spinning a little too much to even consider reaching down into Villanelle’s pants. She resorted to letting her hands find their way to the blonde’s breasts, running her thumbs over her hardening nipples. 

Villanelle glanced down at her chest, raising a brow at Eve’s new touch and biting her lip to stop herself from saying something smart. As much as she wanted to tease Eve about it, she also didn’t want her to stop.

Letting her fingers trail down further, Villanelle watched as Eve took her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt two of the blonde’s long fingers ease into her with no resistance.

Leaning into Eve’s neck, Villanelle started planting small kisses onto her skin before mumbling in her ear, “Let me hear you, Eve.” 

Eve tried to resist, she really did. But then Villanelle’s fingers curled so perfectly inside her she couldn’t stop the moan that spilled from her lips. And she could feel the other woman smirking against her skin. And her fingers kept hitting that spot deep inside her that evoked more moans from her that it became impossible to stop. And Villanelle was breathing a little heavier into the crook of her neck, the sound so intoxicating to Eve. 

Then Villanelle was kissing her. Eve was trying so hard to keep up with the kisses but her mind was preoccupied by the fingers between her legs that withdrew and pushed back in and curled and pressed in all the right places. Her hands were distractedly teasing Villanelle’s nipples through her sheer shirt still. Her hips were rocking in sync with Villanelle’s hand. The kisses were breathy and sloppy but hungry. 

A third finger was added, making Eve whimper softly at the familiar, warm stretch and making Villanelle quicken her pace. She could drag this out all night if she wanted to, like she had done to women in the past. She could get Eve so close to the edge but never let her step off of it, leaving her squirming and pleading for Villanelle to touch her again. Just a little longer. 

But, she didn’t. She wanted to feel the way Eve would tense around her fingers and hear her breathless moans sooner rather than later. She had waited too long to see it. All those months thinking about it at night were making her greedy. 

“Eve,” Villanelle breathed out, her hand slipping into the other woman’s hair and using it as a way to guide her head back. “Look at me.” 

Having absolutely no willpower left in her, Eve’s eyes opened at the command. She was met with the sight of a slightly disheveled, flushed Villanelle whose lips were slightly parted as she breathed heavily. She struggled to keep her eyes open as Villanelle’s fingers repetitively curled inside her, her hands holding onto the other woman’s arms for support as her legs grew weaker and weaker. 

“Vil, I-,” Eve choked out as she could feel the tension growing in her stomach, making it harder for her to catch her breath. 

“I know,” Villanelle said, nodding her head as she could feel the way that Eve was tensing, making it harder to move her fingers. She started to use her thumb too, rubbing her clit and watching the way the other woman struggled to keep her eyes open and focused on Villanelle as the added pleasure raked through her body. 

Eve tried her hardest though, her hands tightly gripping Villanelle’s arms to alleviate some of the tension building in her body, keeping her eyes on Villanelle’s. The bright color that had once been in Villanelle’s eyes had darkened many shades, her pupils blown wide. She realized she had seen this look before. The way she was watching Eve so intently, watching the way she was weakening under her touch and withering away into a moaning, shaking mess. It was just like when she watched the life drain from her victims eyes. 

Eve felt like a weak prey who was running out of energy to run from the ferocious predator. All of the pleasure and tension and warmth was building up in her body and she knew that she was about to be consumed. The tsunami was going to crash even more violently. All at the hands of Villanelle. 

There was no way for Eve to stop it. And she didn’t. Her orgasm hit her hard, knocking all of the air out of her lungs and cutting any of her moans short, her head leaning back against the wall and her eyes flying shut. She completely lost track of time, not knowing how long it lasted, and all of her senses came to halt, only feeling the throbbing heat that coursed through her body. 

When she came to, Villanelle was still pressed against her, breathing heavily, hair fallen in her face and watching the way Eve blinked a few times and tried to catch her breath. The energy and adrenaline Eve had felt moments ago had quickly turned into heavy exhaustion, her shaking legs and empty lungs not helping. She leaned her head forward, resting it on Villanelle’s shoulder. 

“I need a second,” Eve mumbled tiredly, trying to get her breathing back to a normal rhythm. 

Villanelle didn’t say anything, silently pulling her hand from Eve’s pants and letting her cheek rest against Eve’s head. 

After a brief moment, Eve let go of Villanelle’s arms, which she didn’t even realize she was still holding onto, straightening herself out. Villanelle stepped back, shamelessly taking in the view as Eve fumbled with the zipper of her jeans. 

“We should’ve done that sooner,” Villanelle said cooly, pushing her hands into her pockets, which made the front of her jacket open even further, letting Eve have a full view of her bare chest beneath the black, sheer shirt. It made the other woman’s throat go dry. 

“I was married,” Eve mumbled, bending down and grabbing her discarded shirt from the floor. 

“So am I,” Villanelle shrugged. 

“Clearly we have very different ideas of what marriage means,” Eve said as she pulled her shirt on, tucking it into her pants. 

Villanelle didn’t have much to say to that, taking a few steps and sitting down on the small couch nearby, her elbows leaning on her knees. Meanwhile, Eve finally got the chance to look around the room that Villanelle had dragged her into. It was a small boudoir, with a couch and a vanity desk that was decorated lavishly like the rest of the home. 

“There was a couch in here the whole time and you decided the door was the best place for all of that?” Eve asked, annoyance in her tone as she crossed her arms. 

“Sorry, I didn’t have much time to plan where I’d be fucking you since you surprised me,” Villanelle said, a small smirk on her face at the way Eve blushed at her words. She shrugged off her jacket, getting comfortable in her spot. “Besides,” she continued, reaching out for Eve who took a few steps forward to her as if she was magnetized to the other woman. “We could always go again.” 

“We are  _ not- _ ” Eve began to protest but was cut off when she felt Villanelle pull her forward to stand between her legs, her hands going to Eve’s thighs. 

“One more time,” Villanelle said, her voice lower already. “For the road.” 

And Eve knew it was a bad idea. But, she had already fallen for it once. The harm was already done. 

She couldn’t resist climbing onto Villanelle’s lap. 

  
  



End file.
